


Happy 4/20

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 4/20, Hand Job, I was really high when I wrote this, M/M, Marijuana usage, This is terrible, blowjob, horrible drabble, please forgive me world, terribly executed smut, they're 16 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Armin celebrate 4/20. That's it. that's the whole fic. It's a drabble and I was /very/ high when I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy 4/20

“I just…don’t understand what you’re saying.” Jean grumbled, staring down at the small blonde standing beside him.   
The final bell had rung and they were occupied frantically tossing books into their lockers. Armin had always been a straight A student and always aced his assignments.  
He’d always been one of the smartest in the class but recently he’d been paying less attention to his schoolwork and more attention to a guy.   
The guy in question was the certain tall idiot that was standing beside him mocking him. 

“Jean, you’re not /listening/ to me.” Armin begged, glaring up at him.  
He was easily annoyed with Jean, who was much less academically inclined than he was.  
The blonde actually had to tutor his best friend, not that he minded or anything.  
It gave them a chance to spend a lot of time together and Jean always seemed so thankful for the help.  
Yet a lot of their tutoring sessions had become a lot more relaxed.  
They spent their time watching movies or playing video games, or just hanging out really.  
Sometimes Armin would brush up against him purposely to gauge his reaction.   
Jean always apologized, as if he was the one acting a little homo towards his best friend.  
But Armin had noticed how Jean’s cheeks would flush when he “accidentally” touch him. 

“I am! You just aren’t making any sense.”

“If they isolated the heart from the whole organism…could set up artificial…and basically it would work just as well separated from the body…flush out the blood and replace it with oxygen…” Jean attempted to listen to him ramble, blinking curiously and finally letting out a soft sigh and shrugging. 

“So are you saying they made zombies or…?” To this, Armin facepalmed and let out an annoyed groan.   
Only parting his fingers to look up at his friend for a couple seconds before pulling his hand away from his face and crossing his arms as he tried to think of a way to dumb down the story so that Jean could understand.  
However he ended up just giving up. 

“No-…I mean, yes technically but no. Nothing like that, do you ever think about anything other than that scary movie nonsense. This actually happened. It’s a Russian experiment.”

“Oh…well I’m sorry I’m not as smart as you.” Jean grumbled, frowning and shutting his locker with a slam.  
At that point it was obvious to Armin that he’d accidentally hurt Jean’s feelings.   
Smiling and leaning up on his tip toes, he struggled to ruffle the much taller boy’s hair. 

“That’s okay. You’re cute enough to make up for it.” Armin teased, noticing that Jean’s cheeks had flushed and he turned away from him. 

“Uhh..thanks Arm. You too.” He mumbled back awkwardly. But Armin completely understood and smirked up at him. 

“It’s okay, I already knew that you thought that. I mean, I saw the way you were starin’ at me at lunch, /Jean/.” He accused, batting his eyelashes at him as they walked to Armin’s bus. 

“What-…I wasn’t looking at you in any certain way Armin…you were sitting across from me. Where else was I supposed to look?” He whined, rolling his eyes at the other. 

“Right, you weren’t. Wasn’t I eating a banana today at lunch or…? I mean, you must have noticed that…” Jean let out a quiet screech and shoved Armin away as his face dusted even more red than before. 

“THAT IS IRRELEVANT!” Jean barked out at him, opening the front door to let him and a couple other students through.   
Once they were out into the warm fall air, Jean breathed out a soft sigh letting the air fill his lungs.  
The school was so stuffy and hot and it didn’t help with Armin being around all the time.  
Jean had been crushing on his best friend for so long and Armin just seemed to tease him about it.  
It was safe to say he felt relief wash over him to be out of school. Especially on a Friday.  
A Friday that just so happened to fall on one of Jean’s favorite days of the year. 

“So are we still gonna go on that hike?” Jean questioned, following Armin onto his bus and handing the driver his pass.

“Yeah, we’re goin on the /hike/.” Armin verified, a glimmer in his eye as he sat down and waited for Jean to sit down beside him before practically flopping down on him so that his legs were curled up on the bus seat and his head was in his friend’s lap. Jean ruffled is hair playfully and gently let his arm rest around Armin’s arm and torso. 

“You are pretty cute, shortie.” Jean teased, smirking down at his friend. “Even when you make fun of me for being stupid.” 

“Jean…you’re not stupid.” He cooed lovingly and Jean almost believed it before the blonde’s lips curved upward into a smirk. “you’re just not smart.” 

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe later.” 

When the bus stopped outside of Armin’s house, they both stood up and got off.   
Walking towards the blonde’s house, they noticed his grandpa standing outside watering plants. 

“Hey grandpa,” Armin chirped, opening the front door to the house. “Jean and I are gonna go on a walk in the woods okay?” 

“Oh that’s wonderful Armin, you boys are so well behaved. Not like these teenagers today that drink and smoke, and party all night. You’re both gonna make some nice Christian girl so happy someday.” The older gentleman praised, wobbling towards the house with his cane in hand. 

“Er…thanks grandpa.” All Armin was interested in was making a certain guy happy, he didn’t care about girls.

“Thanks Mr. Arlert.” Jean mumbled awkwardly, Armin’s grandpa was very religious but he was nice about it so they chose to play along to keep the old man happy.   
Following his friend to the kitchen, Jean watching him grab an apple from the fruit basket and a small pocket knife off of the cluttered table. 

 

“Come on big guy,” Armin mumbled, leading Jean out the sliding glass door that led into the woods behind his house.  
Once they’d walked into the woods a little ways, Armin climbed the ladder to the old tree house that was built on the side of a large oak tree.   
It was his when he was little and he remembered spending lots of nights with sleeping bags and gameboys having sleepovers with Eren.   
Ever since high school, Eren had gravitated towards the more popular crowd and of course Armin could have to but he was more comfortable hanging out with Jean and his friends.  
He still hung out with Eren sometimes; however it was never the same.   
They were two different people now.   
Now most of the time he brought Jean here to hangout and talk.   
Sometimes cuddle.

Jean climbed up the rickety ladder behind Armin and sat down on one of tattered beanbags that was in the tree house.  
Watching the blonde pull the apple and knife out and begin hollowing out the center. 

“Did you bring the…” Armin started, glancing up from his craftsmanship for a couple seconds. 

“Yeah I did-” Jean pulled the tiny bag out of his pocket and held it up. “already picked the seeds n stems out for ya too.” He mumbled proudly, knowing Armin got annoyed if he had to do it. 

“Such a good boy.”Armin teased, pulling the pen out of his pocket and poking a hole in the side for the carb then another hole on the other side. “Here, pack it.” Armin had always been bossy but Jean didn’t seem to mind taking care of him and spoiling him.

Doing just that, Jean took the first hit, lighting it and tapping his finger over the carbon while he inhaled.   
Holding the smoke in his mouth as he handed the “pipe” to Armin and exhaling through his nose, he watched as the blonde repeated the process and handed it back.   
He’d been the one to get Armin to smoke the first time and now the blonde was the one to talk him into smoking most of the time.  
Coughing as he handed the apple back to Jean, he let out a deep sigh and watched Jean with a smirk never leaving his face. 

“Here” Jean mumbled, handing it back and sat in silence as he became more aware of Armin.   
His soft pink lips and his gorgeous blue eyes, the way his small hands worked as he flicked the lighter.   
How his porcelain skin looked in the sun.   
He was beautiful and Jean was hooked. 

“Earth to Jean, you checking me out again?” Armin teased, shoving it back into his arms.

“Somethin’ like that.” He mumbled, his hand shaking slightly as he sparked it again.  
He was starting to feel the euphoria washing over him and the more it did, the more he wanted Armin. 

Taken off guard by his sudden straightforwardness, Armin pulled the apple away from his lips and let out a soft laugh as he moved into his friend’s lap.  
Jean’s arms wrapped protectively around his waist and the blonde looked up at him.

“It’s gonna be kicked after this and I think I deserve the last hit.” Armin informed him, waiting for confirmation.  
Normally Jean would let him get away with it buy not today. 

“…why don’t we share it?” Jean suggested, smirking and waiting for an answer from the blonde who was once again taken off guard but his usually reserved friend.

“I really…like that idea, Jean.” Armin murmured, smiling up at him and handing the apple to him so that the taller boy could light it. Jean did, inhaling as much smoke as he could before setting the makeshift pipe and lighter down to let one hand go to Armin’s waist and the other to his cheek.  
There was a second where he paused and just looked into his eyes hesitantly.   
Like he was trying to talk himself out of this intimate action with his best friend.  
But he couldn’t, he’d wanted him for so long.   
Crashing their lips together, Jean exhaled into his mouth.   
Once he was certain that they’d transferred the smoke, Jean went to kissing him in a more aggressive approach.  
Letting his tongue slide inside the other’s lips hesitantly Jean moaned softly against his lips.  
He didn’t want to pull away but he could feel Armin slowing and the smoke starting to pour out of his mouth.   
Finally breaking the kiss, Armin blew the smoke out and looked at Jean with a smirk.

“That was…” 

“Not as good as this-” Jean retorted quickly, cupping his cheek with one hand and kissing him again. 

Eagerly this time, like he needed him to survive.   
The blonde was so intoxicating.   
Pushing him backwards so that Armin was propped up against one of the beanbags, Jean leaned over him to grind their bodies together.   
He’d thought about doing this so many times before now and he was glad that it was finally happening.   
However, he was painfully aware of the tightness in his jeans and evidently Armin was now too because they were pressed together and the blonde’s hips were rolling needily against his own.   
Pushing the taller man up with a firm hand on his chest, Armin looked into his best friend’s eyes.

“That was my first kiss…” he admitted, biting his lip nervously and feeling a hot blush dust his cheeks.  
He was happy that it’d been with Jean and it was as perfect as he’d imagined but he didn’t want Jean to expect him to go much further because it was one of the few things he didn’t know how to do. 

“Really?! I thought you and Eren…” he trailed off, looking at Armin expectantly.

“No just friends…” Jean felt a surge of relief wash over his body and he smirked.  
He wasn’t sure whether it was the pot that was making him feel so light or whether it was because of how elated Armin made him feel but at that point it didn’t matter.   
He was hooked on whatever they were. 

He kissed Armin again and let his hand travel down to the blonde’s jeans where he could feel the strain in his pants too.   
Gently palming over him to receive a couple gasps and whimpers from Armin. 

“I don’t know how…” Armin whined out, looking up at him nervously.

“Let me teach you now…”Jean purred, unbuttoning the blonde’s jeans and shoving them down.  
Kissing Armin passionately, he fumbled with the buttons of his jeans and then slid a hand under the elastic band to wrap his hand around Armin’s cock.   
Giving him a couple gentle strokes, he pulled the shorter boy’s member out completely. 

“Jean…” He whimpered, gripping the other boy’s shirt and thrusting into his hand. “I like you. A lot.” He admitted in between gasps and grunts, looking up at Jean with a hopeful look settled in his blue eyes as he met amber eyes.   
It was surprising how easy it was to admit almost a year of undisclosed feelings in that moment. 

“I like you too Armin…” He muttered, stroking him a little rougher now and thumbing over the tip to smear the bead of precum over Armin’s length to usher a small cry out of him.  
Jean rested his forehead against Armin's and occasionally pressed a small kiss to his lips to hush the cries that were leaving them.   
It had only been minutes but Armin coudn't take anymore. 

“M’ close I think, Jean…I’m gonna…” He whimpered, pulling Jean down by his shirt so that their lips were together again.  
Making a soft ‘unf’ noise as he fell downward, Jean let out an amused laugh.

“That quick huh?” He teased, Armin playfully smacked him and grumbled in embarrassment. 

“This is my…first time…doing something like-...Jean, oh /god/.” He grumbled, his cock twitching as he came hard onto his exposed stomach.

Repeating Jean’s name as he did, his eyes squeezed shut as he got off.  
Jean couldn’t take his eyes off of him and he couldn’t help but feel a boost of confidence at how quickly he was able to make Armin cum.   
There was a couple seconds where Armin breathed heavily and kept his eyes covered with his forearm. Jean’s hand had dropped from his cock and was thumbing lovingly over his hip until he’d calmed down.

“What about you…” Armin trailed off, glancing down at the other’s very obvious arousal. 

“Oh it’s okay, I can handle it myself probably…” The flush returned to Jean’s cheeks as a very high Armin sat up and let out a soft giggle.   
Jean propped himself upright on his knees and watched the blonde crawl closer to him and lay down across one of the beanbags that covered the floor.  
Reaching upward, he grabbed the button of Jean’s jeans and yanked on it until it popped out of the hole then tugged the zipper down to expose a pair of blue plaid boxers.

“Arm…what are you-”

“Sh, I wanna try something.” He mumbled, pulling the boxers down just enough so that Jean’s cock jumped free.

“fuck, you’re big…” he mumbled, gripping the base of Jean’s cock and giving him a couple strokes as he licked the tip of his cock and scrunched his nose up at the salty bead of precum on his tongue. 

Licking circles around the tip of Jean’s cock, he moved downward along the bottom of his shaft before working his way back up  
.   
“Fuck Armin, where did you learn how to…” he gasped out, whimpering and shaking slightly.  
Armin ignored his question and continued, shoving a quarter of Jean’s cock into his small mouth and humming in satisfaction at the way he filled him.  
Bobbing back and forth until he could feel the tip of his dick in the back of his mouth, making him gag a little bit before he recovered and continued.   
Jean’s hands tangled into his blonde hair and he pushed Armin’s mouth onto his member and rotated his hips as he did.  
Jean couldn’t get over how good Armin’s soft lips felt dragging over his cock, aside from a couple times where he’d accidentally grazed him with his teeth from inexperience, Armin was perfect.   
The tree house was filled with Armin’s gargling noises and Jean’s grunts and gasps from being over stimulated.

“Fuck, oh god…oh fuck, Armin, M’ cumming…I’m cumming.” He moaned out, pulling out of Armin’s mouth just in time to cum onto his own hand.  
Touching himself for a couple seconds until he was completely done, Jean fell forward and propped himself up against the beanbag.

“Fuck…that was…/amazing/.” He praised, pulling Armin down into his arms. 

“I watch a lot of porn.” Armin admitted, somewhat taking Jean off guard.  
Of course he knew there was a lot more to Armin than the nerdy vibe he put off, but he’d never expected that.

“I uh…what?” Jean’s brow furrowed in confusion and he looked over at Armin for an explanation.

“That’s how I knew what to do. I watch a lot of porn.” Jean’s let out a soft chuckle and rolled his eyes. 

“And you eat a lot of bananas at lunch.” Jean teased, rolling his eyes.

“Awe, you did notice!" He laughed, smacking Jean playfully. "Yeah…that too.”

“Your grandpa thinks you’re such a well behaved teenager. Fuck, was he wrong.” 

“Guess I won’t be making any nice Christian girls happy.” Armin retorted with a mocking tone, letting out a quiet snort.

“But you make me happy.” 

“Happy 4/20 Jean.” Armin mumbled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
Jean leaned into the tender gesture and smirked.

“Happy 4/20 Armin.”


End file.
